Oblivious
by jagielski
Summary: Madeline throws a different kind of party which leaves Rory and Tristan stuck together. Trory


**Title:** Oblivious  
**Pairing:** Tristan/Rory  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatley I do not own Gilmore Girls or any related characters. I, like so many others, just like to take them out and play with them for a little while.

* * *

Rory Gilmore pulled her mother's jeep to a stop in front of Madeline's castle-like house and looked around. Noticing the lack of cars she'd assumed would be here she glanced down at her watch. It was already ten after and Madeline had told her the party started at eight. Wondering if the plans had changed she climbed out of the car and headed to the door. After ringing the bell she smoothed down her skirt with her hands.

"Rory," Madeline smiled as she opened the door. "You're late. Everyone else is here; we were just waiting on you."

"There aren't a lot of cars out front, where's everyone at?"

"It's just a small party," Madeline replied. "Not a big bash like I normally have. Come on, everyone's in the living room."

Rory followed her down the hall and into one of the rooms. Most of the people there were unfamiliar to her, but she recognized a few. Tristan, Paris, and Louise. She groaned quietly when she saw the only empty seat was next to Paris. Unless she wanted to stand she would have to just suck it up.

"Alright, now that everyone's here," Madeline grinned as Rory sat down. "Let's get this started."

"What exactly is this?" Paris questioned.

"It's a new…game I guess you could call it. Louise and I heard about it from a friend. It's a kind of a spin of seven minutes in heaven," Madeline explained. "Louise wrote all the boy's names down on a slip of paper and put them in a bucket. She'll bring it around and the girls will each pick out a name. Whichever guy you get is you're 'date' for the evening. Each couple will take a different room in the house."

"And what exactly are we supposed to do with each other?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow. If this was a sex party she was going to bolt.

"Whatever you want," Louise chimed in. "You can talk, or not talk. The point is to get to know each other. Who knows, maybe you'll hit it off with your partner."

Rory didn't think that it sounded like a good idea, but she was going to play along. If she felt too uncomfortable then she could just go home. "Fine."

"Alright, then let's start drawing names."

Madeline and Louise went first of course and both seemed pretty happy with their picks. Then Louise started going around to all the girls. When it was Rory's turn she hesitated for a second before reaching her hand in and picking a slip of paper. She unfolded it as Louise stared at her impatiently waiting to see who she'd gotten.

Her stomach started twisting into knots as she read the name on the paper. She had drawn Tristan's name. She glanced up at him but he was just staring out the window looking uncomfortable.

"Well?"

"Umm…" she paused. "I got Tristan's name."

He whipped his head around and looked at her, shocked. Rory looked away wondering if he was disappointed. Most of the other girls would probably be willing to make out, if not sleep with him tonight. Rory wasn't willing to do that. She and Tristan didn't get along and she wasn't sure she'd make it through spending the evening with him. They'd probably just end up arguing the entire time.

"Okay, everyone has been partnered up. The only room in the house that is off limits is my parent's bedroom, and I've locked that door. Anywhere else is fair game. Go ahead and get with your partner and find a part of the house. Only one couple per room please," Madeline said before moving over to Michael.

Rory stood up and slowly made her way over to Tristan. He was standing now, but hadn't moved away from his chair.

"So," she said softly. "Where do you want to go?"

"I know that I'm the last person you want to spend time with," he started, his voice a little bitter. "So why don't we just go home."

"Absolutely not," Louise said over hearing Tristan. "No bailing. It won't kill you two to spend a few hours alone together."

"Whatever," Tristan said. "Let's go."

Rory quietly followed him. He tried several rooms that were already occupied before finding one that was empty. As it turned out, they ended up in the library.

"I'm sorry," Rory said after they'd been in there for a few minutes.

"What for?"

"I'm sorry that I picked your name," she explained. "I know you could have had more fun with one of the other girls."

"Its fine," he said with a wave of his hand. "I don't really want to be with any of those girls anyway."

"I guess I'm better than Paris though."

Tristan laughed. "Definitely. So, what are you doing here tonight? Since this is pretty much a hook up party, I would have thought that since you have a boyfriend you wouldn't be here."

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore," Rory said. "Dean and I broke up a couple months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I hadn't heard," he said, his voice sincere.

"Its fine, it was mutual. We got back together for all the wrong reasons. We didn't have feelings for each other anymore," she said. She walked around the room looking at the various books. She was amazed at the collection and she figured that Madeline probably never came into this room. "So, did you know what kind of party this was going to be?"

"No," he sighed. "If I had, I wouldn't have come."

"Me neither."

They both sat down on the couch but didn't talk. The silence though wasn't uncomfortable as Rory had thought it would be. After a while though, Rory was getting bored. She tried to get more comfortable on the couch but was unsuccessful.

"You okay?" Tristan asked with an amused smirk on his face.

"I'm bored," she admitted.

"Glad to see that I'm so entertaining," he said dryly.

"It's not you," she said quickly. "Not exactly. It's just…we're not exactly friends and we have nothing to talk about."

"Why aren't we friends?" he asked.

"Because we don't get along. You like to tease me, and bug the crap out of me. You still haven't learned my name after all this time. And I…I haven't always been nice to you."

"Well, I could quit teasing you and irritating you and you could be nicer to me," he said. "We could try to be friends at least."

"What about learning my name?" Tristan just smiled. "You're always going to call me Mary aren't you?"

"Probably," he replied. "It's like a pet name."

"My mom and I came up with some names for you too," she said.

"Oh?"

"ET, Evil Tristan," she started. "Bible Boy. Spawn of Satan."

"So you talk about me at home?"

Rory blushed. "None of it was ever good."

"So you never told your mother how handsome I am?"

"It's getting a little stuffy in here with your ego," she laughed.

"So you're pretty close to you're mom huh?"

"She's my best friend," Rory nodded.

"That seems so weird to me. There are times that I go weeks without seeing my parents. They're usually either at work or out of the country," Tristan said.

"That seems weird to me. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have my mother around," Rory said.

"I'm used to it," he shrugged. "I've never known anything different."

They fell into another silence, but this time it wasn't uncomfortable. She cast her glance sideways and studied Tristan. He was handsome, she wouldn't begrudge him that. She remembered the last time they were in this house, remembered their short conversation on the piano bench that led to that once sweet kiss. She blushed as she thought about the feelings his lips on hers had produced.

She sighed and shook her head trying to rid it of those thoughts. She and Tristan had a complicated relationship. They were going to try and start a friendship; she didn't need to think about the way he had made her feel. It could only complicate things.

"You alright?"

"Yea," she said with a forced smile. "So Tristan, any plans for after high school?"

"College," he replied. "Not sure which one though. My father wants me to go to Princeton. I'm leaning towards Yale or Harvard."

"I'm Harvard bound here," she said. "I've wanted to go there since I was a little girl."

"I'm sure you'll get it," he said. "You work hard enough for it."

"Thanks," she said softly. "An idea what you're going to major in?"

She wasn't sure why but her question caused him to frown. She waited for him to answer her and after a few moments she wasn't sure he was going to.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm good with secrets."

"My father wants me to get a degree in business and then come work for him so that I can eventually take over his business. That's not what I want though," he sighed.

"What do you want?"

"I want to be an architect," he admitted. "I've always loved drawing and designing. Buildings interest me and one day I want to be able to look up at one and say that I designed it."

"Wow," she smiled. "I think you should do it."

"Why?" he asked, turning to look at her. "You don't even know if I'm any good."

"We have one life Tristan," she said. "Only one. Why spend it miserable in a job you hate? Don't let your father dictate your future. Have you ever told him?"

"No," he sighed. "I'm not sure he'd understand."

"Would it hurt to try?" she asked. "I mean, the worst he could do is tell you no, but even that wouldn't matter. You can still do it. But if you talked to him about it and told him how you feel them maybe he'd support you."

"My home life is really different than yours Rory," he said. "There's certain things expected of me."

"But if you did decide to become an architect and your father didn't approve what would happen?" she asked.

"Cut me off I guess," he shrugged. "Though I've been threatened that more times than I can even count. Sometimes I just wish he would. I don't like him having things to hold over my head. I mean, your mom did it didn't she? She escaped the society life and look how good your life is. I could still go to school, I mean I have good enough grades to get a scholarship."

Rory just stared at him in awe realizing that she had really misjudged him. She hadn't ever had any idea what kind of life he had, what kind of expectations. His whole future had been planned for him, without his input. And if he went against it, there was a chance he'd lose everything he'd ever known.

"Aren't you scared though?" she questioned. "Turning your back on everything you know would be really hard."

"Probably," he nodded. "Let's talk about something a little less depressing."

"Alright," she agreed.

"Tell me about your town," he said as he moved into a more comfortable position. "I hear it's a little quirky."

The two of them sat there deep in conversation and lost track of time. It had never occurred to her that she could have this much fun with him. She was in the middle of a pretty animated story about Kirk when her gaze landed on the clock behind Tristan. She gasped out loud, completely shocked at how late it was.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's almost midnight," she said, her eyes wide. "I need to find a phone and call my mother, she'll be worried."

"Wow, I didn't realize we'd been sitting here that long," he said digging into his pocket, and producing a cell phone. "Here, use mine."

"Thanks," she smiled and dialed the familiar number.

"I am so incredibly proud of you," her mother answered in lieu of a greeting.

"Why?"

"I'm only assuming that since you're calling that you aren't going to be walking into this door in the next six and a half minutes," she said. "Which means you're going to break your curfew."

"I lost track of time," she said. "I'll be leaving in a few minutes, just didn't want you to get worried."

"What were you doing to make you lose track of time? Making out with a hot boy?"

"I'm not making out with anyone," Rory laughed. "We were just talking and didn't realize how late it had gotten."

"With a boy?"

"Yes with a boy," Rory said casting a glance over at Tristan who was desperately trying to hide his smile. "How about I tell you all about the party when I get home?"

"Can I talk to him?"

"No," Rory said firmly. "I'm not going to make him talk to my mother who should be locked up in a loony bin."

"I bet he'd want to, just ask him," Lorelai urged.

"Mom, you're not going to talk to him," Rory said. "Why do you want to talk to him again?"

"To see if he's hot," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You do realize that we are on a telephone which doesn't actually give you the capability of seeing the person you're talking to."

"I'd be able to tell from the voice," she said. "He's hot isn't he?"

"Mom!"

"I bet he his, come on honey, just tell me."

"We'll talk when I get home. Bye mom," Rory laughed. She ended the call and handed the phone back to Tristan.

"I can only imagine what the other side of the conversation sounded like," Tristan smirked as he stood up. He offered her his hand, which she took and he pulled her to her feet. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

"You are definitely full of surprises tonight," Rory said as they headed out.

"What do you mean?"

"Your, gasp, actually being human," she smiled, letting him know she was teasing. "I'm just not used to it."

"Well we did agree to start over right?" he asked, putting his hand one the small of her back to guide her. She was not prepared at all for the feelings his touched produced. She was so shocked she stopped walking. He looked at her questioningly. She blushed and continued walking.

She couldn't actually be having feelings for him could she? Sure, he was cute, and sure the kiss they'd shared months ago had ignited the same feelings, but she wasn't starting to like him in that way. It had been a long and weird night and she just wasn't thinking clearly. That had to be it.

"I had a good time tonight Rory," he said as he opened her car door. "It was nice getting to really know you."

"Yea, it was," she nodded. "Maybe this friends thing will actually work."

"I hope so," he smiled. "So, see you on Monday?"

"Absolutely."

As Rory drove home, she thought about her evening with Tristan, a smile planted firmly on her face.

Forty minutes later she pulled into her driveway and before she could even get all the way to the front porch the door opened. Her mother stood there, a mock glare on her face.

"You hung up on me."

"Well you wouldn't quit talking," Rory shrugged, pushing her way into the house. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

"I don't think so missy," Lorelai said. "You said you'd tell me about the party when you got home. You're home, so spill."

Rory laughed. The two of them settled onto the couch and Rory recanted the entire evening to her. She never noticed the knowing smile on her mothers face.

It was the Monday after the party at Madeline's house and Rory was having a horrible day. She'd woken up late therefore unable to get her morning coffee fix. She'd almost missed the bus, but the driver had taken pity on her and stopped when he saw her running down the street. She'd tripped as she was walking up the front stairs of Chilton spilling the stack of books and papers she'd been carrying. Nobody had bothered to help her, instead found it more entertaining to just stare and laugh.

Then she'd gotten to her locker and saw Tristan talking with some blonde girl. She couldn't ignore the feelings of jealousy she'd felt when she spotted them. Well, at least they weren't making out. He flashed a smile at her when he spotted her which she didn't return. Instead she started fumbling with her locker which was refusing to open.

"You evil piece of…" she started to mutter.

"Having an argument with your locker?" Tristan asked leaning casually against the locker beside hers. She turned to glare at him but didn't when she realized how incredibly sexy he looked when he leaned like that. Rolling her eyes, more at herself than him, she started turning the lock again. It still refused to budge.

"Let me help you," he offered, gently nudging her out of the way. Her skin practically burned where he touched her. She stood silently beside him as he miraculously opened the locker on his first try.

"Great, my locker likes you better than me," she sighed, stepping forward to exchange her books. "Damnit!"

"Wow, such language," he chuckled. This time she did glare at him. "What's wrong?"

"My History book. It's MIA. I bet it's still on my kitchen table. That stupid little alarm clock that my mother bought me. She promised me, after I reminded her that hers never worked, that they'd fixed the glitch in it. She was lying to me, she just thought it was cute. A purring alarm clock! Who makes purple fuzzy alarm clocks that purr? This is all her fault. If I had woken up on time I would have remembered my book, because I would have had my coffee. I can't function normally without coffee."

Tristan laughed as she finished her rant. "Listen, we sit next to each other in History. If we use our books today, we can share."

"Thanks Tristan," she sighed. "Sorry about that. It hasn't been a good day. If I don't start out with coffee everything goes wrong."

"I can see that."

"You can stop laughing at me any time," she hissed. "I've already been laughed at enough today. Who just stands there when someone drops a hundred things on the floor. These stuck up people at Chilton, that's who. There I am, on my hands and knees, picking up stray papers and they all just stand there…"

"Rory," he interrupted. "You're going into another rant."

"Sorry," she said again.

"It's okay. You know, we still have about five minutes before we have to be in class," he smiled. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked, not moving. Rolling his eyes he grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the hallway. She was too preoccupied with the feeling of her hand in his to notice how many people were staring at them.

"What are we doing in the cafeteria?" she asked.

He didn't answer her, instead just pulled her into the back. She spotted an older woman sitting on a stool and tried to stop Tristan but he was too strong.

"Tristan," the older woman smiled as she spotted them. "And who's your friend?"

"This is Rory," he said, jerking her arm so that she was now standing right next to him. "She's having a rather bad morning and I was wondering if I could get a cup of your wonderful coffee for her. She's got an addiction."

Rory's eyes lit up at the mention of coffee causing the other two to laugh. The woman shook her head before standing up. She walked a few feet and pulled a mug out of one of the cabinets and filled it to the brim with Rory's elixir of life.

"Here you go honey," she said. "I hope this will turn your day around."

"Thank you," Rory beamed, taking a gulp of the steaming liquid. She let out a sigh of pleasure as it burned its way through her esophagus. She was finished with it in a matter of minutes.

"Well, you certainly do love your coffee," she laughed. "Now shoo, both of you before you're late for class. Tristan, make sure to bring this girl again."

"Will do," he smiled, taking Rory's hand again and pulling her along.

"You are now my most favorite person," Rory grinned. "My day will definitely be better now."

"All I had to do was get you coffee to become your favorite person?" he smiled. "Wish I'd known that earlier."

Paris stood by the door to their classroom, and Rory groaned. Tristan was still clutching her hand, and before Rory could move away from his touch, Paris spotted them. She glanced down at their linked hands and Rory was prepared for a glare of death and was surprised when she didn't get one.

"Hi Paris," Tristan smiled.

"Tristan. Rory," Paris said. "I think you dropped this earlier Gilmore."

"My history book," Rory beamed, taking it from her outstretched hands. "I thought I'd left it at home. Thanks."

"No problem. I saw you trip on the stairs earlier, and before I could get to you and help you pick up your stuff you had scrambled away, leaving your book behind," Paris said.

Rory stared at her in confusion wondering who this girl was and where the real Paris was. The real Paris wouldn't have helped her, the real Paris would already be screaming at her for being with Tristan. Before Rory could say anything Paris's face lit up into a smile and she realized she was looking past Tristan's shoulder.

Turning around Rory saw Lucas Campbell approaching them. She them remembered that Paris had drawn his name the night of the party and assumed they'd hit it off. If that were true, Rory was going to have to thank him. Paris was treating her like a human. Exchanging amused glances with Tristan they headed into the classroom and took their seats.

The day went by fast for Rory with no more mishaps. That cup of coffee earlier had definitely turned things around. Although the day had been pretty good she was happy when the final bell rang signaling that they could go home.

She headed to her locker and as she was trying to decide which books she should take home she felt someone move closely behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was, her body was already reacting to his closeness.

"Hi Tristan," she said.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, moving to stand beside her.

"Nobody else stands that close to me," she smiled. "What's up?"

"I got a weird voicemail today," he grinned. "Care to take a guess as to who it was from?"

"The Pope?"

"Funny. Nope, it was your mother," he said.

Rory's eyes widened in shock. "Oh?"

"Yea, she said that I had a nice message and that she had been right," he started. Rory blushed. "What's that mean?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "I should go."

"Oh no," he laughed, grabbing her arm. "Your mother also requested that I accompany you home."

"She what?" Rory asked. "I'm going to kill her. Don't worry about it Tristan. I can take care of my mother."

"Oh, I'm coming home with you," he said. "I'd like to meet this interesting woman.'

"You really don't want to," she argued as he pulled her towards the exit. "She's crazy."

"She sounded pretty normal to me," he smirked.

"Oh but she's not. I've been thinking of having her institutionalized."

"Then I guess I should meet her now before she goes into the padded cell," he laughed.

Rory sighed in defeat and allowed him to guide her to his car. She slumped into the passenger seat taking note of the surprised expressions of her classmates. She knew what they were all thinking, that Tristan was taking her to rob her of her Mary status.

"Are you going to pout all the way to your house?" Tristan asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Maybe," she replied.

"So, are you going to tell me what your mother meant when she said she was right?" he asked.

"Nope."

"So, I'm going to have to ask her?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to only give me one word answers?"

"Probably."

Tristan laughed and Rory slid further into her seat. She wasn't sure she completely trusted her mother to meet Tristan yet. She had no idea what kind of embarrassing things she would do or say and it worried her.

"Rory?"

"Yea?"

"If you're really upset about me meeting your mother, I can just drop you off and go home," he offered.

She smiled at him, a genuine smile. He was sweet. "It's fine."

"Two words this time, I'm impressed," he teased.

"Oh shut up!"

"Three words, want to move up to four?"

"Bite me."

"You're regressing, I'm disappointed."

They continued to bicker on the drive to Stars Hollow. Rory gave him directions to Luke's and he pulled to a stop in front of the building. Looking through the large window she saw her mother sitting at the counter obviously flirting with Luke. Rolling her eyes she wondered when those two were going to wake up.

Lorelai looked up as the bell rang when Rory opened the door and she immediately got a grin on her face when she saw Tristan trailing behind her. "I knew it. I knew it."

"Mom!" Rory hissed. "Will you please be quiet."

"Hi, I'm Lorelai," she said to Tristan, completely ignoring Rory.

"Nice to meet you Lorelai. I'm Tristan."

"I figured," Lorelai smiled. "So I see you got my message."

"That I did, although I'm still not sure what you are right about. Rory refuses to fill me in, so I was wondering if you'd do the honors," Tristan said.

"So mom," Rory interrupted before she could answer. "Have you gotten us out of Friday night dinner yet?"

"No," she sighed. "I keep picking up the phone, but I don't think any of my excuses are going to be believable."

"What have you come up with?" Rory asked, as she and Tristan took a seat.

"You broke your leg."

"I think that would be an obvious lie when I don't go next week with a cast."

"I came down with E-Coli," she suggested.

"Grandma knows you like your burgers beyond burnt," Rory reasoned. "She'd know you were full of it."

"There's a parent teacher meeting."

"Grandma gets the newsletter, not to mention that she knows everything about Chilton before we do."

"Working late?"

"That would free you but not me."

"See, I told you," Lorelai sighed. She turned to look at Logan. "You got any ideas?"

"To get you guys out of Friday night dinner?" he asked. "What for?"

"There's a festival in town," Lorelai replied. "It's one of the largest ones yet, and we want to be here opening night."

"Well, you could call and tell them that you have a work emergency," Tristan suggested. "And I can get Rory out of dinner."

"How?" Rory asked.

"Your grandparents like me," Tristan said. "I'll just give them a call and tell them that I'd like to take you out on a date. They'll let me spring you."

"And then Grandma will have our wedding planned by the end of the night," Rory said.

"It's either this or you miss the festival."

"Do it," Lorelai said pulling out her cell phone. "I'll call mom now and tell her I can't make it on Friday. We can do it at the same time otherwise they'll get suspicious. You wait until like Wednesday and then make the call."

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled from the other side of the room. "Don't open that!"

Lorelai pretended she couldn't hear him and dialed the phone. After explaining that there was a big event over the weekend at the Inn and she needed time to prepare she hung up with a satisfied grin. "It worked. Now, don't forget to call Tristan."

"I promise."

"So, speaking of the festival," Lorelai smirked. "Have any plans on Friday night?"

"Mom," Rory cut in. "I'm sure that Tristan's got a date or something, and he doesn't want to come to one of our festivals."

"Rory, I've known how to answer for myself since I was like four," Tristan said. Rory stuck her tongue out at him. "I actually don't have a date on Friday and I would be happy to come to the festival."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked. "This whole small town stuff isn't your thing."

"Well you never know," he smiled. "I could love it. I'm not opposed to trying anything once."

"Alright," she nodded. "Well, it starts at six. We leave the house promptly at five."

"It's like a five minute walk."

"We like to be early."

"Well then I'll just drive you home on Friday. I'll make sure to bring a change of clothes," Tristan suggested.

"Whatever you want," Rory shrugged. "I'm starving. You hungry Tristan?"

"I could eat."

"Luke!" Rory called out. A few seconds later he appeared in front of them not looking amused. "Can I get my usual?"

"And you?" Luke asked turning his attention to Tristan.

"I'll have the same."

"Do you know what it is?"

"I'm not picky," he shrugged.

"Better not be, cause I'm not making you anything else," Luke growled turning to walk away.

"What? I don't get anything?" Lorelai asked.

"I already know what you want."

"What if I want something different?" Luke just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Lorelai sighed in defeat. "The usual please."

The three sat there talking and laughing as they ate. Rory was surprised that Tristan and her mother got along so well together, given their history and the amount of time Rory complained about him. She was also surprised that he seemed to be having such a good time.

When they were finished eating, Lorelai opted to stay at Luke's for coffee and pie. Rory assumed she just wanted to stay and flirt with Luke some more. Tristan and Rory said their goodbyes and headed out to the car. They sat in the car talking for a good half hour once he got to her house before she decided she better go in and start to study. She stood on the porch and watched him drive away, a smile on her face.

She was falling, and falling hard for Tristan Dugray. She was powerless to stop it. She just wasn't sure that he felt the same way towards her. It seemed like he'd changed once they decided to start over, he'd stopped hitting on her. Sighing in frustration she headed into the house. Why were boys so complicated?"

The week passed by quickly for Rory. She and Tristan spent a lot of time together and the more time they spent together the stronger her feelings got. She felt like she was hiding them pretty well, that was until Friday afternoon when Paris cornered her as she was on her way to meet Tristan.

"Hey Paris," she greeted. They'd been getting along a lot better this week and Rory assumed it was because she no longer liked Tristan.

"So, what's up with you and Tristan?"

Rory groaned. Well, at least she thought Paris had gotten over it. "We're just friends Paris."

"Sure," Paris rolled her eyes. They she laughed. Rory just looked on in shock. "What?"

"Did you just laugh?" Rory asked.

"Yes, because you're an idiot. If you think that the two of you are just friends…you're an idiot," Paris explained. "Maybe you're both idiots. When Tristan isn't looking at you in class, you're looking at him. It's incredibly obvious, except to you two. If I can figure out that you two have feelings for each other, then everyone can see it."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," Rory lied. She wasn't a very good liar.

"What are you afraid of?" Paris asked. "That he doesn't like you back? Open your eyes Gilmore. Tristan has liked you since the first time he laid eyes on you. Are you afraid of his reputation? Have you not noticed that he hasn't gone on a date in months? He's no longer got a flavor of the week."

"Paris…"

"Tristan is my friend," Paris said, not letting her talk. "And, while things are complicated between us, I consider us friends. You guys should be happy, and you'll be happy together. Just go for it."

Rory watched as Paris walked away and joined Lucas by his locker. Shaking her head at their exchange she headed outside. Tristan was waiting for her by his car, leaning against the side. He'd shed his jacket and tie already and had the first couple buttons of his shirt undone. She wanted to just walk up to him and kiss him senseless.

"Hey," he smiled once he noticed her approaching.

"Hey," she replied back. He opened the car door for her, just as he always did, and she slid into the passenger seat. As they drove to Stars Hollow, she was rather quiet, staring out the window. If Tristan took note of her behavior, he didn't comment for which Rory was grateful.

When they got to her house, Rory headed to her room to change out of her uniform and Tristan went up to change in the bathroom. Once they were finished they started walking towards Luke's conversation still lacking between them.

"Are you okay with me being here?" Tristan asked.

"What?" she turned to look at him. "Of course I am. We're friends, I enjoy spending time with my friends."

"You just seem a little…I don't know, off today," he commented.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just a long week."

"You are a terrible liar Rory," he laughed, reaching to grab her hand. As it always happened, fire ignited inside of her, when she felt his touch. "But if you'd rather not talk about it, I'll let it drop for now."

"Thanks," she said softly.

As they walked she couldn't help but feel like they were a couple. What normal friends walked holding hands? No friend she'd ever had. Of course she'd never really been friends with a guy before, not the way she was with Tristan.

He let go of her hand to open the door to Luke's and she immediately missed the contact. Her mother, of course, was already there, so they went to join her. Seconds after they sat down Luke came to take their order.

"Usual for all three of you?" he asked. The all nodded. "Hey Tristan, how are you?"

"Good," he nodded. "You?"

"Good."

It was still weird for Rory that Luke actually liked Tristan. He'd hated Dean with a passion, or any other guy who dared to look at her. Tristan had only been there a couple times this week and Luke had already accepted him.

"Will you two ladies excuse me for a moment," Tristan said. "I need to find the restroom."

Rory waited until Tristan had disappeared into the back before turning to her mother. "I've got a problem."

"What would that be sweetie?"

"I like him," she nearly whispered, not wanting to take the chance that her voice would carry.

"Tristan? I know," Lorelai replied.

"How do you know?" Rory asked.

"I've known since you came home from the party," Lorelai shrugged. "I'm failing to see a problem though."

"I don't know if he likes me," Rory sighed. Her mother laughed and it reminded her of the conversation she'd had with Paris earlier. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"You are so incredibly oblivious," Lorelai said. "That boy is crazy about you."

"I just…we're forming a really good friendship," Rory started. "If everyone is wrong about his feelings for me and I say something to him, then it's going to ruin it."

"Everyone?"

"Well, you and Paris," Rory shrugged.

"I don't think there is any chance of us being wrong," Lorelai assured her. "But honey, you have to decided for yourself if you want to take the chance. Think about what you two could have if you went for it. Something so much better than friendship."

"I know."

"He's a good guy," Lorelai said. "Yea, he was a jerk when you first met him, but he's changed Rory. I think he changed for you, I think he knew that you would never give him a chance if he stayed the same. Plus, Luke likes him. If that's not a sign then I don't know what is."

"But what if…" Rory trailed off when she saw Tristan coming back out. He sat back down next to her and looked between the two of them.

"Were you talking about me?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

Rory looked panicked. Thankfully her mother was a better liar than her. "We were talking about Luke."

"Finally admitting your feelings for him?" Tristan asked. Rory's eyes widened and Lorelai looked shocked at what he said.

"I'm going to let that one slide," Lorelai said.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Rory bit back a smile. Even Tristan could tell that her mother and Luke liked each other. Rory wondered if it was easier for other people to see things like that than the persons involved. Maybe she should take that into consideration when she made a decision as to what to do about her feelings for Tristan.

A couple hours later Rory and Tristan walked through the town square hand in hand. Her mother had gone back to Luke's to try and get him to close up and come have fun. When she saw the lights at the diner go out she smiled. Her mother had been successful.

"What's next?" Tristan asked. "We've already hit the game booths. Want to try one of the rides?"

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel?" she asked.

"Whatever you want to do," he nodded.

After purchasing tickets, which Tristan had insisted on paying for, they crossed over to where the Ferris wheel was. The line was pretty short so they didn't have to wait long.

"The fireworks are starting in a minute," the attendant said as he took their tickets. "You'll probably be caught up there while they go off."

"That's fine," Rory said. "It'll give us a good view."

They sat down in the car and after the attendant buckled them in, the wheel rotated a little to let the next people on. Rory glanced down at the line and saw her mother and Luke waiting. She smiled and waved. As the wheel moved again, Tristan stretched his arm out behind her shoulders and pulled her close. She felt so comfortable there.

Pretty soon the wheel started to continuously spin. As the first firework went off it came to a stop leaving Tristan and Rory's car at the top.

"Wow, this view is beautiful," she breathed unconsciously moving closer to Tristan.

"Yea it is," he said.

She looked up and saw that he wasn't even looking at the fireworks, instead he was staring at her. Thinking back to all the things both her mother and Paris said to her that day she made a decision about her feelings. Taking a deep breath she lifted her face and softly brushed her lips against hers.

As she pulled away she saw the shocked look on his face. Feeling like an idiot she pulled out of his arms, tears welling up in her eyes. He didn't have feelings for her, everyone had been wrong.

"Rory."

"No," she said, her voice shaking slightly. "Don't say anything please? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"But Rory…"

"Can we just forget about it please? I don't want things to be awkward for us," she pleaded.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him again. He looked deep into her eyes and before she could even begin to decipher what she saw there he gave her a soft smile and leaned down to kiss her. She responded immediately, her heart pounding. Tristan's hands got lost in her hair and hers wrapped around his broad shoulders.

"Wow," he said pulling away after a few minutes. "I didn't know a single kiss could feel like that."

Rory remained silent, just staring at him. She had so many questions that she wanted to ask him, but was afraid to voice. He had kissed her, one hell of a kiss too, so that had to mean he liked her, but Rory needed to hear it.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Tristan…" she said. "What does this mean?"

"The kiss?" he asked. Rory nodded. "Well, I can tell you what I'd like it to mean. I want it to mean that you have feelings for me, that you want to give me a chance…us a chance."

"So you like me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he smiled. "Rory, I'm crazy about you."

"I'm crazy about you too," she smiled leaning up to capture his lips again. The fireworks continued to go off in the sky above them, but they paid no attention. They were oblivious to everything else but each other.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
